


Gas nervino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [20]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Soldiers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goku e Vegeta sono entrambi soldati. Due uomini che hanno affrontato la guerra, ma cheDedicata ad Esmeralda Pendragon che mi aveva richiesto una Goku/Vegeta.Scritta per #12DAYSAFTERCHRISTMAS2019EDITION.Fandom: Dragon BallPersonaggi: Goku/VegetaPrompt: 30 Dic: Personaggio X è stato esposto ad un gas letale (o qualcosa di simile); viene salvato appena in tempo da personaggio Y. Personaggio X, dopo un periodo di ripresa, sembra star bene, ma in realtà, il gas ha lasciato dei segni che cominceranno a manifestarsi nel tempo. Decidere quali sono e come farà personaggio Y ad aiutare personaggio X far fronte ad essi.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Generale saiyan [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032135
Comments: 1





	Gas nervino

Gas nervino

Goku sospirò, sedendosi sulla poltrona. Indossava un pigiama verde-acqua, che faceva contrasto con la divisa mimetica che indossava in diverse foto nella casa.

“Cos’ha detto il dottore?” chiese. Guardando Vegeta, di fronte a lui, su un divanetto.

Vegeta incassò il capo tra le spalle. “Umphf” borbottò, fissando il tavolinetto che li separava.

“Sto morendo?” domandò Goku, cercando lo sguardo del compagno.

L’altro negò con il capo. “Tutto questo è colpa mia” ringhiò. Le sue iridi color ossidiana erano liquide.

Son gemette: “Non capisco…”.

Vegeta si passò la mano sul volto, delle gocce di sudore gli scendevano lungo la fronte spaziosa.

“Ti ricordi quando ti hanno quasi ucciso con il gas?” domandò roco.

Goku rabbrividì.

< … Il gas nervino…. Dannata guerra > rifletté, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

“Come faccio a dimenticarlo. Mi sono appena ripreso. Tu dovresti saperlo…

Non sei stato proprio tu a prenderti cura di me?” domandò.

Vegeta alzò lo sguardo, abbassando la mano e gli sfiorò il ginocchio.

“Sì…” esalò.

Goku si alzò e si andò a sedere accanto a lui, Vegeta s’irrigidì mentre l’altro lo abbracciava.

“Beh, ti devo ringraziare. Se non fosse stato per te, sarei morto allora” gli sussurrò Goku, chiudendo gli occhi.

Vegeta si mosse lentamente, abbracciandolo. Lo cullò contro di sé, lentamente, tentando impacciato a fare dei movimenti gentili.

“Quando ti ho somministrato l’antidoto, non sono stato abbastanza veloce” ammise con voce roca.

Goku lo guardò in viso, con un occhio socchiuso e l’altro spalancato.

“Si può sapere cosa stai cercando di dirmi? Io ci vedo, i miei problemi non sono legati a quello” borbottò.

< Ricordo come ieri il bruciore insopportabile. Mi sembrava che le palle degli occhi sarebbero esplose. Che mi sarei sciolto, la mia pelle sembrava un liquame.

Pensavo che avrebbero trovato un corpo squagliato, con le orbite cave e gli occhi spappolati nel sangue > pensò, rabbrividendo.

Vegeta lo guardò con aria seria.

“Non c’entrano gli occhi. Il gas ti ha danneggiato il cuore. Ci vorrebbe un trapianto” gli svelò, accarezzandogli la guancia.

Goku ingoiò un gemito.

“… Non abbiamo tutti questi soldi e le file sono chilometriche per avere gli organi” sussurrò, massaggiandosi le spalle.

Vegeta gli fece voltare la testa e gli posò la fronte contro la sua.

“Io voglio affrontarla con te. Possiamo trasferirci all’estero. Forse lì…” propose.

Goku gli posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra, guardandolo l’altro rabbrividire.

“Hai detto che non stavo morendo. Invece mi sembra di sì” sussurrò flebilmente.

Vegeta, recuperando una coperta da sopra il divano, ve lo avvolse. “Risolveremo” promise.

Goku si scostò da lui.

“Per rimanere collegato tutta la vita ad un macchinario che al primo sbalzo di corrente o malfunzionamento mi ucciderà” gemette, adombrandosi.

Vegeta gli accarezzò le spalle.

Dicendogli con decisione: “Non permetterò che accada. Mi occuperò di te, sempre”. Lo sentì sospirare. “Fidati di me. Mi sto già mettendo d’accordo con un’associazione per i reduci di guerra”.

< Reduci, scarti, disadattati. Sembriamo giovani, ma dentro siamo questo. Il peggior male che si insidia dentro di noi è proprio l’aver vissuto la battaglia > pensò Goku.

“Mi fido sempre di te” sussurrò.


End file.
